


Bittersweet Lemon Pie

by repressivist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hazy kind of feel to it, M/M, Referenced dubious consent, lots and lots of imagery and metaphors, they fuck? Kind of? But I can’t write sex scenes, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repressivist/pseuds/repressivist
Summary: A simple character study and vent.





	Bittersweet Lemon Pie

The strong smell of incense.

 

Kokichi assumed Kaito used it a lot. He always had a strange smell about him, usually being something he could pinpoint like myrrh...but according to the motive video he saw, he didn’t have anyone to mourn. Perhaps there was something he missed. Yes, living with your grandparents was strange but…

 

Yes, yes. He was just like him. 

His parents were gone.

What a shame.

 

“Kokichi.” Was all the astronaut said, a brow raising.

 

“Momota-chan.” The trickster cooed back, using his usual degrading honorific. Because of course smelly, smelly, stupid Momota-chan was below him.

 

“You were staring.”

 

“I have a habit of doing so.”

A lie. Obvious.

 

“But I think you noticed something. What was it?”

 

Kokichi’s whirling mind was hazy. Like a fever dream. Who was to say it wasn’t? He was in heat after all. He was so obviously an omega that when he passed by others, you could see their noses scrunch up in disgust. In a feeble attempt to resist their predatory urges.

Of course, Kokichi invited them to take a bite. He was bittersweet, like a lemon pie. They’d lick up the syrup of his innocence from their sticky lips and smile. Sickeningly sugary sweet, but it made him more sick to his stomach than anyone else. He wished so badly that he could have a taste of what they were getting, but he dare not ask them to share their little slice of heaven with him. He was a good host who was meant to serve.

“That you’re stupid, of course. There isn’t much else to you.”

 

“Yeah, right.” The alpha scoffed, “Stop dancing around the question, will you?”

 

“Well, I don’t know how to make the comment that your parents are dead.”

 

Kaito’s lips pinched together. 

“That’s….rude to say, y’know.”

 

“...and it’s rude to keep me. I was just about to go please Saihara-chan. He may be an omega, but I can still make him feel good.” Ouma giggled, hands splaying in the air and fingers squirming like stunned eels.

 

“You word that so weirdly. It feels good for you too, doesn’t it?”

 

Cunningly, Kokichi peered up at him, smile twitching.

“If I let it. But that’s not the point. I please others. I’m a wonderful host.”

 

“That’s a horrible way to think… Are you okay? You’re acting weird.”

 

“I’m splendid.” 

Flashes of lights. He needed some sleep. Some food. A break. A break. A break.

A break.

 

Save that breaking daylight,

sun

shine.

 

“And I’m sure as hell not letting you go anywhere like that.”

 

Ouma puffed at him.

“Rude! Rude, ruuude…” His voice faltered and cracked.

He stumbled a bit, exhausted, and caught himself on the astronaut.

 

Kaito sighed and kneeled down, a hand cupping his cheek.

“Come on...I’ll take you to your room. Just for a bit. You should rest.”

 

Kokichi shook his head. “I have errands to run.”

 

“People to suck off. I can read you like an open book, you know.”

 

“I know…” The boy leaned into his palm.

 

“Then come with me. I won’t tell anyone you’re with me. Nobody’ll bother you. It’ll just be you and me.”

 

Kokichi couldn’t stop his shoulders from shaking. He’d practically stopped thinking since he came to this horrible place. It was a breeding grounds, but he had managed to keep himself ready for anyone at all times. 

He tasted salt. He felt warm drops cascading down his pale, angel kissed cheeks.

“I can’t…” He stammered, “I can’t just leave them, Mo...Kaito… They’ll get mad at me…”

 

“Then I’m gonna hide you from them. They won’t get you. Sound good?” He flashed a dopey grin at him, giving him a thumbs-up.

 

“You can’t… You  _ can’t _ ….they’ll get mad at you… You’ll lose Harukawa-chan….Saihara-chan…”

 

Kaito blinked.

“I don’t think that’s how that works, but aight. You know that’s not all they care about, right?”

 

“That’s what it  _ seems _ like when I’m with them… When they call me…” 

 

Momota didn’t say anything. He just stared at Kokichi.

The boy nobody liked. Of course people would take advantage of someone so shy and wary of everyone. Maybe they didn’t realize what they were doing, primal urges taking control of them, but turning one singular person into the school cumdump had to be damn  _ detrimental _ . If Kaito had anything to say about it, which he absolutely would, he would make damn sure things were sorted out. 

Besides…

“What they’re doing is...gross. I’m gonna talk to them.”

This all felt so surreal. Like he couldn’t even believe what was happening. The fever dream atmosphere was beginning to rub off on them both. 

Kokichi couldn’t take it.

He kissed him.

He kissed him..

He took a slice of his famous lemon pie.

Kaito impulsively grabbed his fork.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first post since remaking. I hope you like it...  
> Don’t hold back with criticism, though! I know it feels rushed, and that’s kind of how I meant for it it to be, but if you feel the need to comment on anything else, I’d love to hear your input.


End file.
